survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
A Ancient Town
Allegiance Leash dog Pack: Alpha: Crowley- brown and white female fight-dog( Moscow Watchdog) Members Diablo- Brown and tan fight-dog male( Rottweiler). Zar- Black and White male farm-dog( Border Collie). Juno- Black and white female dog( Siberian Husky). Iris- brown female dog with a feathery coat( Newfoundland). Scruffy- white female dog with brownish patches a long body( Petit basset griffon Venden). Turbo- black and tan dog with a serious face( Chow chow and German shepherd mix). Rocky- brown and white bulky fight-dog( Moscow watchdog). Lone dog: Earth- white curly dog with brown eyes( Bichon Frise) Prolouge Fluff sat down, watching her mother-dog with huge eyes as she wrapped her fluffy tail around her and her littermates, giving a bark" Our breed is very special, we are very loyal to the longpaws." Fluff gave a whine tilting her head, " But I want to be a city dog, I want to be free." Mother-dog cuffed Fluff's ear" That's stupid of you to think of that, street-dogs are dirty beast that prey on dogs weaker then themselves." Whimper gave a whine pressing her head against Mother-dog's fur, " I don't want to be eaten by a mean street-dog." Mother-dog's tongue wash Whimper's ear, " I won't let you, my pup, who wants to hear a story of the spirit-dogs"? " Me, me me." " Tell us about Lightning and the Earth-dog." Fluff scooted to get comfortable, this was one of her favorite stories. Mother-dog barked" In the beginning of time, the spirit dogs couldn't agree on anything. The Earth-dog thought Lightning lived too long but yet Lightning lived on. In the mist of the Storm of dogs, Lightning race through the snapping jaws of dogs." Mother-dog almost yowl loudly" Lightning almost ran death itself but then the Earth-dog lay a trap for Lightning, Lightning was running so fast he couldn't stop. Right then Lightning almost fell into the Earth-dog's grasp." Her litter-brother, Roll gasp loudly" Why was the earth-dog so mean." Fluff felt defensive, " The Earth-dog wasn't mean, she was doing what she normally does, Lightning was too old." Mother-dog look at Fluff thoughtfully, " The Earth-dog will reward you for being loyal and understanding to her." Mother-dog open her jaws to continue but then a bark made every pup turn their head, " I don't care about some dumb spirit dogs." The voice came from her litter brother Pip. Pip lay down yawning," You city-dogs and wild-dogs are dangerous yet you tell us stories that Wild-dogs tell their pups." Mother-dog smacked Pip with her paw" Don't you ever say that." Whimper ducked her head whining" Stop being mean to the spirit dogs Pip." Pip rolled his brown eyes but said little. As Fluff look towards the twoleg door, she muttered" I don't want to be a leash-dog, I want to be free." Chapter 1 If Earth crept quickly enough, she might just catch herself one of the rabbits at the park. The fat rabbit chewed on the green grass, Earth crept up, her paws lightly touching the ground almost as if she was a sharpclaw. Earth sprang forward, leaves and twigs flung aside in her wake. The Rabbit squealed as Earth pounced on it and bit it's neck. Earth felt a surge of truimph, she needed no Longpaw to hunt for her, she needed no pack, she didn't even wore a collar, her mother said being a City-dog is bad but she proved that their is nothing wrong with being one. Earth grabbed the rabbit and look around, bigger dogs steal from small dogs like her, she then scramble towards the bushes. She sat down, holding the rabbit in one paw. She slowly ate the rabbit, enjoying it's rich taste. She felt full when she had still half of a leg, she buried the leg, she come back for it later. As She yawned, she felt the air trembling, Earth gave a uncertian whine before crawling out the bush. Longpaws were running out, some with their leash-dogs, others without. They drove off in their huge Loudbirds that could run faster then any dog. She decided to head to the bush without letting her guard down, something was happening and it didn't seem good if all the Longpaws are leaving. With the Longpaw's and Loudcage noise finally dying down, Earth curled up and went to sleep. Earth, Earth here. The dog was a brown dog with short muzzle, she was much bigger then her. She realize this was the Earth-dog. She glance around barking" I'm dead"? The Earth-dog gave a growl" No your not, I am sending a big growl, dogs have become to greedy, dogs have forgotten traditions, not too many dogs are sympathetic to me as you Earth." Earth nodded, she gave a nervous bark," Will I survive, I have been good to you." Earth-dog nodded" I will make sure you realize, but you will find a band of leash-dogs and make them a little less favoring to the other Spirit-dogs. Now wake up, your conquest is being." Earth woke up, she felt the ground tremble under her paws, ''The big growl.''As she dug her claws in she heard howls and whimpers of pain from other dogs, dogs howling in fear. Earth gave a silent growl, ''dogs won't lose their lives if their was enough attention going towards the earth dogs." ''Earth suddenly was launched forward. Her chest hitting the ground with a thud. She heard the whimpers of grief, fear and scented blood. Earth crawled out of her hiding place and glance around. Her eyes widen in horror, buildings that were once strong as Giantfurs had shifted and some was completely destroyed. The Longpaws were all missing, she couldn't see one. Earth then turned to her hiding places, scraping the ground for the rabbit leg. Earth grasp the rabbit's leg, she would have to defend this piece of meat. Earth padded out of the longpaw park, she decided to look for her two friends Dodge and Swift. Dodge was very street-smart, she was as street-smart as Dodge. Earth sprang on a Loudcage, she then sat down, glancing at the area. She felt horror spreading through her fur. " Looks like somedog found something for us to eat". Earth spun, clutching the rabbit leg. A pack of dogs surrounded her, and Earth dropped the rabbit leg and snarl an sneer, " Has hunting been to hard for the slow mutts?" The leader was a fierce-dog name Dagger, his head raised and his short tail was stiff with anger as he barked" Give us your rabbit leg or we eat you instead Earth, I heard of you, you are the most cunning street-dog in the city. You no match for my dogs though, your tricks won't save you" Earth smirked, she was very popular. The longpaw that she lived with when she was a leash-dog taught her so many tricks that most dogs can't do, like doing a back flip, walking on her hindlegs like a longpaw. It had help her and now it will help her again. Earth barked" Your dogs, aren't going to get me or this rabbit." With a backward sprang she landed on the railing. She spun and ran on it, before using the ladder that Longpaw use to climb up to climb down and with a sprang she was gone. " Get her." Glancing back over her shoulder, Dagger led the charge, his tan paws stretched infront of him. Earth saw a Longpaw growling, Earth knew that not too many dogs would leap on a Longcage and cling on, Dodge taught her this move and now she was about to do it. Earth sprang and landed on it, finding a place to dig her claws in Earth Clung on.The Loudcage move forward causing her to move and Earth then unhook her claws and sprang off to the other side. She raised her head with truimph and set down her rabbit leg. " Nice one." It was Dodge, his white and brown patches made him stand out, Dodge gave a growl" Great to see you Earth."